1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a color wheel and a motor thereof and, in particular, to a color wheel and a motor of the color wheel, both of which are used in the projection technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Light Processing (DLP) is a widely used projection technology. DLP has several advantages, including high brightness, accurate tone reproduction, fast response time, noise-free operation, and thin and light composition.
In a DLP projector, a digital control method and a reflection principle are adopted. Light rays from the light source are collected and focused by the lenses to pass through three color filters. Then, the light rays are projected onto a Digital Micro-mirror Device (DMD). Since the DMD includes several movable micro mirrors, driving electrodes may control the tilt angle and deflection time of each movable mirror. Then, the light rays are projected to form an image by switching the direction of the light ray reflections.
In the DLP projector, a color wheel 3 for generating the light rays of several colors is generally provided. Referring to FIG. 1, the color wheel 3 mainly includes a washer 31, a color filter 32 and a motor 33. The washer 31 and the color filter 32 are mounted on the motor 33. In this case, the motor 33 includes a housing 331 and a motor body 332, which rotates together with the housing 331.
In addition, the color wheel is also used in Liquid Crystal on Silicon (LCOS) projectors and Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) projectors. Herein, the function of the color wheel is the same as in DLP projectors for separating the light rays into several colors.
In general, the color filter 32 is mounted on the housing 331 by using an adhesive. When the color filter 32 and the housing 331 are coated with too much adhesive, or the relative position of the color filter 32 and the housing 331 is moved, the adhesive may overflow. In this case, the overflowing adhesive may pollute the color filter 32. Further, the definition and the clear scope of the color filter 32 may decrease.
It is therefore an important objective of the invention to provide a color wheel and a motor thereof to solve the problem mentioned above.
An objective of the invention is to provide a color wheel and a motor of the color wheel, each of which may have the advantages of avoiding adhesive overflow, providing a clear color filter of the color wheel, and increasing the operational reliability of the color wheel.
To achieve the above-mentioned objective, the invention provides a color wheel including a motor body, a housing and a color filter. The housing is set to one side of the central axis of the motor body. The color filter is set on the housing. In this case, at least one groove is formed on one side of the housing, the side of the housing adjoining the color filter. In addition, the invention also provides a motor of a color wheel.
As mentioned above, the invention provides a color wheel and a motor of the color wheel, in each of which a specific groove is formed. Compared to the prior art, the groove of the motor may absorb an excess of adhesive between the color filter and the housing. In other words, an excess of adhesive may flow into the groove, so that the pollution of the color filter caused by the adhesive is avoided. Furthermore, the definition and the clear scope of the color filter are improved, and the operational reliability of the color wheel is also increased.